Emily's Past Life
by yellowinx65
Summary: They have already known each other. But not at all. Emily will tell them how her life was before her Samurai life.
1. A new begining

_Note: This is going to be a short story but I hope you enjoy it. _

The call has already arrived. Everyone knows their duty. It had been past a few weeks since their leader had called them. The rangers looked very happy at their new home and with their new teammates. They have already started to become friends.

Mentor Ji did a great work putting them together to make them a real team. A team where they can trust each other without hesitate. It started with a little practice. Fighting in couples makes them laugh. Even if they got hurt they laugh.

The practice was going well. Mia was practicing with Emily, Mike with Kevin and Jayden and meanwhile was watching them.

"Mia if you swing you sword a little faster you could win" Jayden said her.

"Ok, thanks" She smiled

Emily got a little angry "Hey ! That's not far. Why didn't you help me?"

"Ok, relax. I guess you can win if you were taller" He said between laugh.

Everyone started to laugh. It was rude from their part, but it was inevitable. Emily looked him with killer eyes but then she smiled. "Yeah I know if I was taller I could do so many things"

"Em, come on… Let's start" Mia said to her

The girls have started to training when guys confront them. They bet them a fight. Girls vs Boys. The ones who loose will wash the clothing for a week.

" Mike, Kevin you're pervert" Mia told them. The boys were confused. "Seriously?"

"Mia it's only a bet" Kevin tried to explain her "That's nothing bad"

"Oh really?" Emily raised her eyebrows, then she pointed to Mike and him "You're guys, we're girls"

"So?..."

"There is a huge difference between us" Mia continued, she looks to her chest.

"Oh" Mike winced. "but ,what is it that has to do with the bet?"

"I f we win, Are you guys going to wash our brass?"

The blue and green rangers started to laugh. Of course Mia and Emily won't win. Kevin and Mike were the men, the strongest and only telling Kevin the smartest. The rest have no chance. But immediately they noticed it.

"Wait, what? your, your….no!" Mike refused. He looked Kevin "Dude we can't do that…"

"So girls…" Kevin had an idea "If you win we will wash your clothes. But if we win you will wash our boxes" Mike did a funny grin.

The pink and yellow rangers looked to each other. They hesitated. But Emily took the initiative. "Ok then, Deal" she extended her hand to Kevin and then to Mike.

"It's a deal" Mike smiled.

Mia looked to Emily furiously. "Why did you do that?" She pulled Emily's arm a little closer to her "Do you know what you did?"

"A deal" Emily answered. Then she pulled her arm free and told to her almost best friend "Come on, or you don't want to lose, right?" she smirked.


	2. Movies as an option

_Please Let me know what you think about the story._

The afternoon arrived and lunch started. Ji had some meat in the fridge so he cooked them. The Rangers love hamburgers. Ji cooked the meat and heated the bread. Mia and Kevin prepared the French fries and Emily and Mike made the drinks.

"This is going to be delicious" Mia said as she put some French fries on the table outside.

"Yes it is" Ji smiled as he smelled the meal. " The potatoes see good"

"I hope so"

In that moment Jayden came from washing his hands and said " Oh this is amazing, best meal ever I think"

" I think?" Mia looked him. "This IS going to be amazing"

Jayden only smiled. Even if the French fries were prepared by Kevin, Mia was included. One meal, only it took one meal to never ever let Mia cook again. Mike and Emily arrived with drinking glasses and a jar. As Emily put a drinking glass in every part of the table, mike was pouring some lemonade in them.

They began to eat and they were having a fun time. Ji suggested, just for to know them a little more, telling a funny story about a part of their life. Of course, Mike started. He told them when he was nine years old, he had cried because his favorite TV show ended, so he was, for two weeks, the saddest nine years old child ever. Then Kevin continued, and then was Jayden and then Mia; so Emily was the last one.

"So Em, what can you tell us?" Mike couldn't stop laughing. He put an arm in his stomach and tried to calm down the pain. Emily didn't answer. She had nothing to say. So she just smiled and explain " It's pretty cool to be here but, I'm not feeling good" She got up from the table and walked off.

Everyone looked to each other. They didn't know what have happened, but they would find out. They got up and followed her. The Samurai rangers started to look for her. But they didn't her. When Mia was trying to find her in her room, she saw Emily was cleaning some tears with her sleeves but suddenly the yellow ranger said " I was looking for a movie where we can watch it together"

"Em, Is everything ok?" Mia asked her worried.

"Yeah, ok. Everything is ok" she sniffed and smiled. "So you wanna join me?"

"Sure…" the pink ranger looked the yellow one with a curious face.

"Ok then" She raised two movies " Horror or Comedy?"


	3. Good Mess

The movie was good. A horror movie made them think about their life and how it can change in second. It had already happened. Although they fight monsters, it was inevitable not to get scared by a psychopath with a chainsaw. They shout, jump and eat their own nails. In the darkness of the room every noise was a signal of alarm. Mia had been the one who choose the movie, but she couldn't resist.

"Ok stop it" She got up from the stool and turned off the DVD.

"Hey!" everybody yelled.

"The movie didn't finish" Mike told her pointing to the T.V.

"I know, it's just…you saw it, he's a murderer"

"That's the point. It was supposed to scare. That's why they call it a horror movie" Kevin added. Mike nodded his head.

"Its ok guys, just let's clean this mess up" Jayden said to their team.

"What mess Jayden?"

Jayden pointed to the floor. Popcorns were all over the floor. There were sodas spilled, gummy bears on the floor and leftovers chips on Mia's head. She shook his head to clean her up and start to clean the floor up too. Mentor Ji went out to throw the trash.

"Hey Girls" Mike gave a smirked to Mia and Emily.

"What?" both girls answered as they cleaned the floor with a broom.

"You can start the washing tomorrow"

"Oh yeah, there are clothe that are waiting for you."Kevin joined him.

"No way, that bet was false" Emily told them

"What? No!..." Mike shook his head. "It was a real bet, wasn't it Jayden"

"Oh no, I'm not in this" Jayden left his words so clear.

"Ok coward" Mike stock his tongue out.

"By the way girls, we shook hands" Kevin said

"No, we didn't" Emily stocks his tongue out as a replied for Mike

"You're bad losers"

"We…" Mia added "Dear Kevin, are good losers but…. we are not good washerwomen"

"That's right" Emily crossed her arms in her chest.

"Oh really" Mike told her. He gave Kevin a palm on the chest "Well, it looks like they deserve another punishment"

Kevin nodded and got closer to the girls. Both rangers- green and blue- chased the yellow and pink samurai as they were trying to tickle them.


	4. You're not my friends

_Note: Please review it :D_

They finished the cleaning and then rested in the stools. They were talking about the movie. At that time Ji had arrived telling the others that he had to go to the grocery shop for tomorrow's breakfast. All the rangers nodded their heads.

The movie was good, but Mike didn't like that Mia turned off the DVD. Anyways they were talking about the 38 minutes of movie.

"Mia don't you see the part where that boy cut off the head of the girl"

"Mike stop" The pink ranger begged. She was hugging her legs into her chest. "I'll have nightmares"

"So why did you choose that movie" Emily asked with a laugh.

"I thought it could be funny. But it wasn't"

Mike and Emily started to laugh. But Kevin had a question.

"Hey Emily, speaking of funny, you never told us about your funny story."

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "I thought you had forgotten it" she whispered to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing" Emily answered. "It's just that there's nothing to talk about."

"How's that?" Mike asked

"Yeah, there's nothing to talk about." Tears stung in her eyes.

Mia wrapped one arm around her. Whatever that make her feel sad she would be there for her. Kevin looked to Mike and shrugged his shoulders. Emily continued "I have not a great childhood as the rest of you. My parents were always working so they barely put attention to Serena and me."

"But you're always smiling Emily, how can that happened?"

"Serena used to tell me to always smile to bad things. Bad or good" She looked down "When I was kid I wanted my parents with me. but they never were there."

"So that gave you insecurities?"Kevin asked her

Emily nodded his head. Her tears started to came down from her eyes. Mia hugged her a little tightly. "Em, it's okay"

"No it's not. Because my parents, kids started to teasing me. They called me by many names. They threw my books and told me that my parents didn't love me. I started to believe them. I was a completely mess child, my parents used to tell me that too." So she remembered it.

"_Emily what is this?" her mother asked.  
" This are my grades" a little Emily answered.  
"Really?... We do all we can to support you and you pay us with this?, what are you thinking?"  
"Mommy I'm sorry, I tried all I can but…"  
"It wasn't enough, Emily we need peace and you give us troubles."  
"No!"  
"Yes, You're a mess"_

"Your parents?" The green ranger said. It took off Emily from her thoughts.

"When I came back from school with bad notes they told me that. They worked a lot to give me and my sister a place to live. In that time we were in an unfavorable economic situation. They got frustrated. The farm wasn't working so they started to work hard. "

"Emily I think you weren't a mess child, you're so smart" Kevin tried to comfort her. "Besides you hadn't your parents with you, did they never notice it?"

Mike sat beside her and took his hand. "Yes Em, You don't have to blame yourself."

"Yes they noticed it but too late. Serena was always by my side, and I only got her. And I don't blame myself. But if I had been smart enough to solve my own troubles Serena would have solved hers."

"Did she get in troubles?" Mia asked.

"Yes" Emily couldn't stop crying "I couldn't understand one stupid exercise so she went to library of the town. It was dark. Why the hell did I wait until night?!" Emily got up from the stool and ran to her room. The others follow her.

"Emily!" Jayden shouted. He tried to open Emily's door but he couldn't. It was locked. "Emily, please let us in"

"No! Please you better leave me alone" Emily said from her room.

"Em, we're here to help you. We won't judge you" Mia was trying to open the door. Meanwhile Kevin went to the kitchen to see if there were extra keys.

"Of course you're not. They said that, but they never helped."

"_Emily tell us, what happened?" A young boy ask her "We're here to help you"  
"But I don't know you" Emily held his books tightly hoping the big kids throw down them.  
"Oh Emily, we're in the same classroom, besides we can getting know better"  
"Really?, because I haven't friends in this school, they always laughing of me"  
"Of course, we're friends"_

"Who Emily? Listen we were living in the same house for weeks. It's not a long time but at least, or as I can see you're too good at recognizing people. We are your friends…"

"STOP!" Emily opened the door and shouted at Jayden. "Please stop!"

_Kids were laughing in the hall. They called her by many names. She didn't know why but she wanted that stop.  
"Look, here comes the stupid girl" A boy pointed her laughing in her face.  
"I'm not stupid" Emily tried to protect herself.  
"Yes you are. You're a mess!, that's why your parents didn't love you"  
"No!" Emily started to cry.  
Every child in the hall was laughing. Few of them were pointing to her and whispering things. Nobody came to help her; her friends never came to protect her._

"What Emily?"

"Stop saying you are my friends."

"Why?, Emy it's okay" The pink ranger soft her voice to calm down his friend.

"The stupid children betrayed me. I trusted them. And they told the entire school that I was poor and my parents didn't love me" The yellow ranger tried to close the door again but Mike's reflections were faster.


	5. Something to talk about

Everyone was inside of Emily's room. She and Mia were sitting in the bed, Jayden and Mike were standing in front them and Kevin had gone for a glass of water after he discovered that Mike could open the door and they didn't need the extra keys.

Mia sat next to her and wrapped one arm around Emily's shoulders. The yellow ranger was crying, she couldn't believe she remembered it. She couldn't believe she talked to anyone about it. No one had listened to her before. Only her sister, but Serena jus gave her advices, no more. As a kid Emily was the kid who everyone picked on. For her classmates was the fool and for the whole school was the retarded girl.

"I was slow and my teachers always got desperate. And told me in front of class I was slow to learn things. So children started to whisper behind my back" The younger girl was crying. She didn't want to remember but she wanted to continue. Finally someone was listening to her.

"But Emily, that's the past. Those things happened." Mia gave her a gentle squeeze and looked her. Emily shook her head. "Is it…."

"Yes, it continued until High School. This Samurai thing saved from that. At some point I'm happy my sister got sick."

"But you're stronger than you think. Look, you could handle that. Not all people can do that." Kevin arrived with the glass of water and offered it to Emily. Emily thanked him.

"Besides Emily, now we're here for you. You really can trust us." Mike smiled a bit. Emily smiled back.

"Thanks guys" The yellow ranger got apart from Mia and she lied in the bed. She looked and without energy. So the rest of the guys decided it was time to leave.

Mia got up from the bed and whispered her. "We're here Emily, if you need something just ask for it"  
Emily nodded.

_Her parents were crying and she didn't know why.  
"Daddy, are you okay?" Emily held an arm to her father. He took it and hugged Emily. "What's going on mom?"  
"Emily do you remember when your sister where playing the flute and she feel bad?" her mother ask her as tried not to cry.  
"Yes, she said she would be okay"  
"Well, it looks like she is not"  
Emily got apart from her father and looked to her mother."Mom, is she ok?"  
Emily's mother shook her head "No, Emily, she's sick. She is really sick"_

* * *

"_Serena, please tell me you're going to be ok" a teenage Emily were sitting next to her sister in the bed.  
"Emily….I can't promise you….."  
"Serena, Please! I'd rather be here than be with the Samurai"  
"Don't say that. There is a whole world, and It needs you. I'm nothing to compare with it. You need to be strong"  
"No, I don't need that, but you do. You are the one who need…"  
"Emily please promise me, you're going to be strong"  
"But…"  
"Emily…."  
"I'll be strong."_

Footsteps took her from her thoughts. They were Mia's. She lay with her and took her hand. "Emily, is everything ok? "  
"Yes Mia, why?" Emily tried to hide her worries but she couldn't. She sniffed and that wasn't a good signal.

"You were sad since you talk about your sister"

"Since?" Emily didn't know how long it was past. But to judge Mia's clothing were different. "How long did pass?"

"A night" The pink ranger answered "I called you this morning to breakfast but you were sleeping. You're face is red. Have you been crying?"

"It's nothing Mia" Emily rolled over her bed and look to wall.

"Emily, this -it's nothing-game- is bothering me. At least say something."

"I said too much last night"

"Do you regret?" Mia ask her. She sat in the bed and looked to Emily.

"No" The yellow ranger answered. "It's just… I don't know if after this samurai ranger has happened you will be here for me too."

"Em, if you haven't notice it, we're family now. We always be here for each other. Don't worry about it. And there is so much more than one thing that unite us" The older girl said. "Now if you want to, about your sister?"

"I guess she's alive. I haven't gotten bad news."

"That's all?"

"I have to talk to you" Emily got up from her bed and went to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Mia was waiting for her in the bed as she took a look and noticed there was a flute on Emily's table night. She didn't know Emily can play the flute but she was sure she was great. As Emily came back from the bathroom she took Mia by the arm and pulled her up.

"Em, is everyt…"

"Yes Mia, it's ok, but there's one thing you all need to know"


	6. It's okay

_Note: I'm sorry because I hadn't uploaded a chapter before but I really was busy at school so I needed to focus in it. But Now I'm back._

_I want to know something from you guys. Some of you were asking for making this story a Jemily. It was supposed to become a Memily but, What do you think? You want a Jemily o Memily? I really need to know please tell me._

_However here is the chapter I hope you enjoy it and please review it. :D_

Everyone was in the kitchen, eating their breakfast Ji had cooked. At that time the rangers had already told him about what was happening with Emily. But he had already known it, he was aware of everything, since the two girls had born until Emily arrived at the Shiba house. But he didn't know how much it had affected Emily. He hopes help but he had to wait.

Emily walked into the kitchen by the arm with Mia and stopped in door frame. The others didn't know what to do. The last time they had seen her she was crying and telling them they weren't her friends. So they just stayed look her with a smile. Ji, though, greeted her.

"Morning Emily"

"Good Morning" she answered

"Do you want breakfast?"

Emily shook her head. She didn't want to eat, drink or whatever. Only she wants to talk. She let Mia free, and the pink ranger sat in the table with the guys. Emily didn't know how to star, neither wasn't sure if she wants to talk. But they needed to know. It wasn't so important but she wanted to tell them because they were friends. Now she knew it. At least they needed to know how she becomes the Yellow Samurai Ranger. "Guys, I want to talk to you." she was nervous.

"Okay Emily, go ahead" Jayden answered her with a softly voice.

"We're her to listen. If you don't mind… we're friends" Mike added

"I don't mind. Now I know it. I want to apologize about what had happened last night. I shouldn't shout you. You only wanted to help me." the girl looked down didn't knowing how to act.

"Em, it's ok, we understand you. It's a bad past. We shouldn't reminded it you." Kevin assured her.

"No, Kevin…what happened to me doesn't matter you. I mean it's not your fault."

The rangers understood why she was saying that. She was feeling sad and she didn't need to worry about it if they could prevent it. So they forgave her.

Jayden got up from the chair and took Emily's hand. He gave her a gentle squeeze and a warm smile. "Emily it's okay. Even if you don't to worry about nothing, we forgive you."Then he turned to the others if they were fine with he had said. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Thanks guys" the yellow ranger smiled


	7. Yellow Ranger

_Note: Finally, I finished. I had been so busy but her it is. :D I hope you enjoy it as I enjoy to write it._

_Please let me know what you think._

They had already finished their breakfast. Emily still felt a little uncomfortable. They had been kind and patient with her, she couldn't hide it, not more. Ji started washing the dishes as Mia and Kevin were cleaning the table. Mike and Jayden were going to train but Emily grabbed Mike by the arm. "Please wait."

Mike turned to look at her "Wha? You wanna tain?" His words were weird because he still had cereal in his mouth. Jayden looked her too.

"No, I'm just I want to talk to you. All of you"

"Again? Emily please tells us everything at once. Don't wait until we relax and then worry us again"

"I know, I'm sorry" Emily chuckled.

"Ok, though, what do you want to talk about?" The red ranger asked curiously. He wanted to know what was going on in his team.

Mia and Kevin saw each other. The pink and blue ranger didn't know if they should stay or go, because Emily had referred to Mike and Jayden not her or Kevin. So they decided go out of the room. But Emily called them. The yellow ranger needed to talk to everyone included Ji. She got up from the chair and walked off. She asked them to follow her. They stopped outside and Emily asked them to sit in the bench. They did what they were told.

"After you know my past I think, no, I know we are all friends. And I think you need to know something" Emily took a quickly breath. "I…I don't…I'm not…the truly Yellow Ranger" She said a little nervous. She wasn't sure how her friends could act. It could be fine but also it could be bad.

It wasn't the top secret ever but she felt bad. What about her friends thought that she took off the pace from other person? What about if they thought she wasn't ready to fight in a real war against Master Xandred?

"What?!"

"Emily, what do you mean?" Mia asked. She was surprised. She never had imagined that.

"Uhmm.. that…I wasn't supposed to be a Samurai Ranger." Tears stung at Emily's eyes. She remembered it. She remembered that day.

"_Emily, sweet heart, we need to talk" Emily's mom called her. She ordered her to sit beside her sister who was lying in bed. Serena was white like snow and so tiny.  
"What mom?" A teenage Emily answered "Is it about Serena?"  
"No, Emily, I'm fine" Serena began to cough. "It's about the Samurais"  
"Emily it's hard to do this but, Serena needs you to become the Yellow Ranger."_

Emily has told them that after her sister's sickness Emily needed to take the responsibilities on her shoulders. An innocent girl who had never met a sword before needed to destroy the evilest monsters. She told them she felt alone, sad, scared. But she couldn't say anything. Her parents had enough with her sister and didn't need to worry about her second daughter. Emily needed to be strong for her own. She didn't have to worry her sister about the bullies at school or her problems with the samurai style. At some point she was completely alone but now that she had entered to the Shiba house, she had learned so much. And she had friends.

"So that's why you had problems at the beginning right?" Mia asked her.

"Yes, my mother only taught Serena for this. I was little when Serena started her training at home. They, my father and mother, didn't let me know anything about Samurais. I used to watch her as a kid but no more. They said I knew enough about the rangers and I didn't need to worry."

Jayden got up from the bench and took her hand. He gave her a gently squeeze and said "It's okay Emily, we understand."

Emily nodded her head "Yeah, thanks. I…I didn't want to tell you because I thought maybe you could think I was silly, well maybe I am but…" Mia interrupted her

"No way Emily, how could you think that?"

"Yeah Emily, look everyone here were a disaster at first. You saw that. I was the worst in movements."Mike added trying to cheering up Emily. And he did it. Emily laughed a bit.

"Yeah I remember the first day when you were beat by Kevin and Jay…."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…Ok, I was a mess at the beginning but can we back to talk about you? "

"Yes Mike, you were awful." Kevin chuckled. "And by the way Emily, We're absolutely not thinking you're awful. You're a great samurai. The best Yellow Ranger" Kevin assured her.

Everyone nodded. And for finish Ji added "The best Yellow Ranger the world could ask for"

Emily felt happy. She smiled side to side. By Jayden in her side and her friends too she couldn't ask for something better. Mia gave her a comforting hug and washed away her tears from her eyes. She told her everything will be okay and if she wants, she cans practice with her a little extra.

* * *

It was night and all the rangers were sleeping. The night was cold and quiet. It was dark but that doesn't keep off Emily to sit in the bench outside. She was holding her flute. Her sister's flute. She was thinking the moment Serena gave her. That moment was special and was more special when the older sister taught the younger to play it. That flute brought her memories. Good ones and bad ones.  
But a noise made her to come back. Someone touched her back and sit next to her. It was Jayden. "Hey Emily"

"Hey Jayden" the yellow ranger answered as she putted the flute on the bench.

"Why are you her? It's midnight."

"I couldn't sleep. You know chocolate it's not a good way to sleep. It's good to makes you happy but not sleepy. "she chuckled

"Yeah that's right" Jayden looked up to the sky and took a look to the stars "They're pretty, aren't they?"

"Yes they are" Emily said as she watched them too " You know, my mom told me when I was a kid, to look to the stars and search the brightest one and that would be her. If I needed something I could asked the star. I did it so much times, but that never came true" Emily looked to the ground. And she started to cry. but trying to hide her tears.

Jayden saw her crying so he wrapped his arms around her. "Emily maybe you think no one here get what you had been trough, but I do" Emily looked him. Jayden continued "I grew up here. Alone. Only Ji was by my side. My father and my mother died in the battle against Xandred and….and I have not siblings. Trust me, I can understand you"

Emily got apart from Jayden. How did she can be so selfish? "Jayden I…I didn't know it. You…"

"It's okay."

"No, I mean I had been so…"

"Emily it's okay" He told her comfortingly. "Some people are though and others are sensible, I had to learn to be strong." He saw how Emily's face had a bad look "I told you Em, I'm fine"

"I'm sorry for had been so…"

"Listen, we better go inside before we get a cold" The red ranger gave the yellow a final gently squeeze in her hand. She nodded her head. Both got up, Emily took her flute and they walked inside the house giving a final look to the moon.

The End


End file.
